Austenitic Fe-Cr-Ni stainless steels are attractive candidates for first-wall and structural materials for magnetic fusion reactors. Steels like type 316 have good fabricability, strength, ductility and are commercially available; however, such steel compositions contain certain elements, such as nickel, molybdenum, copper, niobium and nitrogen, that when exposed to radiation form radioactive isotopes that have long half-lives. The result of operating a fusion reactor made of this type of steel would be the conversion of the steel into radioactive material that could not be serviced directly by humans nor be easily disposed of. To also serve as a good structural material despite their reduced reactivity, the materials must possess good unirradiated properties, particularly strength, as well as good resistance to adverse property changes during irradiation. Therefore, there is a need to develop structural materials for magnetic fusion reactors that either do not convert or minimally convert to radioactive isotopes of long half-life upon exposure to radiation.